Lost
by iLoveYouXD
Summary: Edward and Bella somehow end up lost at sea together. Will their families find them or will they eventually give up on the hunt? Bella is fighting to get back to her old life and Edward is trying to keep them alive.
1. Lost

**First story! Woot-woot! I actually got this idea from a movie and I'm super excited to go on this journey with you! I will try to update once a week. To achieve long chapters= lots of reviews! Not many reviews= short chapterL Booo! Favorite, follow, share and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters associated with it. Although, I do like to play with them.**

**Race ya to the bottom.**

* * *

"What about this one?" I said holding up a yellow sundress. Alice shook her head.

"No. You don't want to be to formal." she said sighing. We have been looking for a cute outfit for almost an hour. Tonight was the huge party for all the seniors graduating. It was going to be on a huge boat that the Cullen's owned.

"I don't know! You get to go to this party every year! I mean your family freaking owns the boat!" I snapped. She giggled.

"Oh Bella. You're so cute when you get angry." she smirked.

"Whatever." I huffed.

"Oh my gosh! I know what outfit you should wear!" she squealed jumping up and down. She sprinted towards her huge walk in closet. It was more like a room but she always complained how small it was. Alice pulled out a pair of blue shorts, white shirt that read SUN KISSED, and a cute hat.

"Alice, it's going to be cold. I can't wear shorts!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, yes you can and you will!" she demanded. I gave up, knowing I would never win a fight with Alice over clothing.

"I'm taking my backpack with me. Don't worry it wont have homework in it. I'm just bringing some extra things with me." I said. She would understand. I liked my back pack with me, I always took my mini stuffed pig that my mother gave to me before she died everywhere I went.

"Okay, lets get ready. I already have my outfit." she said grabbing my hand and leading me toward the bathroom.

"Put your bathing suit underneath your clothes, so you wont have to change." she told me. I nodded.

We dressed quickly and then she started to do my hair and make up. Edward, her brother, walked by. He stopped in the door way and smirked. I knew he was about to fuck around with me.

"Bella, you don't have to get all prettied up for me." He said laughing.

"Leave me alone, Edward. Why would I get ready for you?" I said in disgust. Edward Cullen was the most popular boy in high school, he was handsome, smart, and dated the most beautiful girl in school. Tanya Denali. She was gorgeous.

"I know you love me, Bella. You can't deny it." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Love you? Maybe a strong dislike but not love." I said.

"That actually hurt." he said holding his hand to his hurt with a pained face.

"Go away, Edward! We have to get ready for the party!" Alice yelled. He chuckled, walking away.

"Try and make me beautiful. If that's possible." I told Alice. She hit my head with the brush.

"Bella, you are jaw-dropping! You don't even notice how guys look at you." she said brushing my hair again.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly.

* * *

I walked into the boat. Music was blaring, people were dancing and it was crazy. I was excited that the boat was actually going to move. I loved the water, it was so soothing and calm.

"Let's go dance!" Alice said grabbing me. We walked out onto the floor and started to dance.

Someone came up behind me, grabbing my hips. My head whipped around to come face to face with Jacob Black. He smiled at me.

"Hey." he breathed out. I blushed and pulled away from him.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked me. Jacob Black wants to dance with me? The quarterback of the football team dancing with me!

"I'd love to." I said smiling taking his hand. Me and him danced most of the time together.

"I'm going to get some water? Would you like some?" I said walking away.

"Yeah, that would be great." he said smiling.

I walked over to where the coolers were and grabbed two water bottles. I drank mine down quickly, then grabbed another putting it in my back pack.

"Thanks, sweet cheeks." Edward said grabbing Jacob's water bottle.

"Stop, that's for Jacob!" I informed him. He just shrugged and took a sip.

"Oh, Jacob! I love him so much! Blah, blah, blah." he said bluntly, taking another sip from the water bottle.

"What's your problem? Just because one guy actually takes an interest in me, doesn't mean you have to belittle me." I snarled. He smirked. He liked when he got to me.

"Snappy aren't we? How about you loosen up. Dance with me, darling?" he asked.

"No. I would never dance with you. Why can't you get it through your pretty little head? I don't like you and you know it. Stop bugging me." I said moving to step around him but he blocked me.

"You think I'm pretty" he asked as he moved closer backing me up the edge of the boat.

"Shut up, Edward. Go find Tanya or something." I said irritated with his behavior. He had his hands on each sides of the boats edge and was staring at me.

"I know what your doing." I said

"You do? Please tell." he whispered.

"You're trying to get me all nervous and actually think that you like me." I chuckled.

"Am I?" he asked stepping closer. I backed up quickly sending myself overboard.

"Bella!" I heard him scream as I fell into the water. I felt another splash beside me as I swam towards the dinghy.

"What the hell? I wasn't going to do anything!" he screamed swimming towards me.

"Cut the dinghy down so we can get inside." I told him ignoring his shouts. He handed me his water bottle that was still in his hand for some reason and pulled out his knife, cutting it. We climbed inside.

"What the fuck, Bella? It's cold as shit." He said reaching over into the crate that had lifejackets and supplies. He pulled out a thick blanket, wrapping it around us.

"Edward! The boat is going away! Oh my god!" I screamed as I looked at the boat drift farther away from us.

"Holy shit." he said rowing us toward the boat with no success.

"Were in the middle of nowhere Edward! Nowhere!" I said looking around for any land or light, other than the boat.

"You don't think I know that, Bella? We will be okay. Just let me think this shit out." he muttered. I silently started to cry. Scared for what was going to happen next.

"Are you crying?" he asked in disbelief. I shook my head no.

"Just thinking." I lied.

"We will be okay. Just relax." he said rubbing his hand on my back.

I continued to cry. I was stuck in the middle of nowhere, with a person who hated me and I didn't know what to do.

I laid down, grabbing a life jacket for a pillow and tried to fall asleep. We weren't going anywhere and I was tired. So was Edward. He laid on the opposite side, my feet were in his face and his in mine.

"Goodnight Bella. I promise we will be safe." he said when I shut my eyes. I cried myself to sleep, as I prayed that we would be kept safe.

* * *

**You may or may not have seen this movie but when it was finished I had the idea to make a fanfic about it! I'm so excited for the next chapter! Remember, review, review, review! :D**

**Love you guys,**

**iLoveYouXD**


	2. Stranded

**Hey! Chapter 2: coming up! I got a couple reviews and I just want to thank you all! It means so much to me when you review. Therefore I would like to thank my first reviewer Avery0113, thank you for choosing to read my story! When someone reviews, in each chapter I will pick one review and put you in the A/N giving you a thank you. I also respond to my reviews if you have that available. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any characters associated with it. I do like to make them get lost at sea though.**

* * *

I woke up with a startle when I felt water soak me from head to toe. What happened last night wasn't a dream, it actually happened. In the distance I saw a straight line of green and trees sticking straight up.

"Edward! Wake up! I-I see land! Oh my god! Thank you! Land! Edward, land!" I said looking at the island in disbelief. He grunted and rubbed his eyes. As we got closer towards the land the waves began to get rough, thrashing the dinghy around.

When the water was only about 2 or 3 feet deep, Edward got out and started tugging the dinghy toward the shore. Once we were there I jumped out and fell in the sand, not caring what Edward thought. Land, it was amazing.

"What the hell are you doing? Get up! Dumb ass." he mumbled.. He was such a jerk to me.

"Of all people in the world, I'm stuck on a island with you!" I barked. He rolled his eyes, dragging the dinghy towards a palm tree away from the water.

"We can use this as a bed. The crate has food in it and water but only enough to last for a week." he said going through the crate.

"They will search for us. Well, search for you." I said looking down.

"What do you mean, me? You're lost too." he said.

"Why bother looking for Bella? No one knows me anyway. Whatever, drop it. I have my phone, we might have a signal." I hoped. I pulled out my phone and there was 2 texts from Alice asking where I was. I guess the other texts didn't go through because of signal.

"There won't be a signal. We are in the middle of nowhere." he said as he started to pick up some stray palm tree leaves.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Finding things to build a shelter for us. I know what to do, I've seen it on survivor and dad taught me some things." he told me setting the leaves down. "Can you help at least? Just find some food or whatever."

I stomped away from him, going towards a banana tree. I started to climb it. I grabbed at least 10 bananas.

"Here." I said throwing them by his feet. He mumbled a thanks and got back to his little shelter thing. I grabbed a banana and ate it. It was actually really good.

I took off my clothes and went in the water to cool off. The water was gorgeous, so clear and blue. I began to cry as I looked at my bathing suite. It was Ali's bathing suite. I wonder if she misses me, or is looking for me and Edward. She must be worried sick.

After I settled down, I decided to help Edward build our shelter. When I walked up to him, he already had the form of a tent made out of sticks tied together.

"Can you help me put these leaves on?" He asked tying one down to the side. I picked a leaf up and tied it down. It actually looked very nice and well… livable. It was pretty huge too.

"Go get the dinghy and drag it over here." he demanded. I nodded and walked away. He always told me what to do. Do this, do that.

"Here." I said flopping it down beside him. He pulled it underneath the tent thing and laid the blanket out.

"Um, where will I sleep?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"In the same place as I am. There." he said pointing at the dinghy.

"No thanks…" I muttered. He rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, I'm not happy about it either. But when we get back you can tell everyone you got to sleep with me." he winked at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Like I would ever sleep with you." I stated.

"You wish you could sleep with me." he smirked. I groaned. Oh my lord, help me.

"Lets just look for some water." I said walking into the jungle.

"Wait up!" he said stumbling toward me.

* * *

"Bella, come here!" Edward called from somewhere. I followed his voice, when I moved through a bush of long leaves I was met with a huge waterfall. It was gorgeous

"Can we drink this water?" I questioned. I was pretty sure we could because the water around here, where ever we were, wasn't very dirty.

"It's water." he said stripping down into his bathing suite.

"Uh, Edward what are you doing?" I asked looking away.

"Taking a swim." he said with a grin. I couldn't help but stare. His perfectly carved abs and his big muscles. I mentally slapped myself. He was hot, I don't blame myself for slipping.

I was already in my bikini so I got on top of one of the rocks and dived into the water. When I popped my head out of the water, Edward was no longer there. I looked around me, searching for him.

"Ah!" I heard from behind me. I screamed as he plunged my head underneath the water. I swam away from him.

"Jerk!" I yelled splashing water at him.

"I was just having some fun, calm down!" He defended. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, that's all you ever do. Have some fun. We are stranded in an island in the middle of nowhere! We have no food, no proper shelter and no connections to anyone! We might just die here and you know what's the worse part? They will never find us, alive or dead." I screamed. I started to cry and I cried even harder because I was crying in front of Edward.

"So, you're blaming me? Blaming me for you falling off and me trying to jump in and save you? Fuck that. I will not sit here and be told I didn't try. If I didn't jump in, you would have died! You know damn well you would be washed up on shore somewhere, dead!" he yelled.

"Fuck you! Why did you jump in after me? No one would have noticed if I was gone. By the way, I am washed up on shore. But I'm washed up on shore with a conceited jerk and all he cares about is how soon he can get some pussy!" I stomped out of the water and walked away.

When I made it back to our shelter, I started a fire. It wasn't huge but it would have to do. I climbed into the bed Edward made and started to fall asleep. I felt a Edward slip under the covers, except this time his feet were not in my face.

Where his hands were, how he was somewhat spooning me, and I liked how he felt against me. I shook my head. No! You think to much Bella, somebody like him will never like somebody like you.

After I became comfortable and relaxed, I drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

I awoke to Edwards chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around me, holding me to him. He smelled like the ocean. When I squirmed he pulled me tighter. Then I felt it, I felt him pressed up against my front.

"Edward! Get off of me!" I said smacking his chest. He mumbled something coherent. I shoved and smacked at him. "Edward!"

"What!?" he grunted opening his eyes slowly. He looked down at us and quickly unraveled his self from me. "U-um. I'm sorry." he stuttered.

"It's alright. Thank god you didn't try and hump my leg." I giggled. He scowled at me.

"Please, I was dreaming about Tanya. Like I would get hard over you." He scoffed. Ouch, that one actually hurt.

"Believe me, when you've been here for longer than a week, you will be." I smirked.

He laughed. "Yeah right. I have a picture of Tanya I can jack off too…" he said his eyes glazing over. I actually had to hold my barf down. "Matter of fact, I should probably deal with this." he said motioning towards his penis.

"Um, you're kidding, right? I asked. He wasn't. "I will just go to the waterfall and I guess take a shower."

"Be careful!" he said as I walked off.

"Ha! Like you care. Don't make a mess." I yelled. I heard him chuckle.

I walked into the cove where the waterfall was and stripped out of everything I was wearing. I somewhat washed my hair and tried my best to clean every crevice on my body.

"Are you almost finished?" Edward shouted from one of the rocks. I jumped and wrapped my arms around my boobs.

"Don't look!" I screamed.

He scoffed. "Like I'd want to see you na-"

"For once, just stop! I don't always need you to tell me how unattractive I am and how nobody likes me or wants me. For once, just shut up and be nice to me." I said grabbing my towel off the rock I had my clothes lying on.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry. For everything." He apologized. It was sweet but I'm not that forgiving.

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! Sorry it has been forever! Hope you like it. A lot of reviews = longer chapters!**

**Love,**

**iLoveYouXD**


End file.
